


Happy Birthday

by ijuinpurples



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol, Almost every character is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Party, Different chapter different tags, Drunken Tsuna, Family, Fluff and Humor, G good in cooking, Gen, Humor, Lampo good in hacking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pairings in some chapters, Playful Tsuna, Vongola style party, parental Giotto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: A collection of birthday oneshot for khr characters. Each chapter except for 1 and 2 stands as individual oneshots and is not related to one another unless stated. Summary inside the chapter.Ch.1 & 2: Happy birthday, TsunaCh.3 : Happy birthday, Reborn





	1. Happy birthday, Tsuna!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Reborn, Byakuran and Fran tag team, there is an equation that can describe Tsuna's birthday party perfectly. Tsuna's guardians+ Kokuyo gang + Simon + Varia + ex-Arcobaleno + Giglio Nero + Reborn + Byakuran + 10 years bazooka +alcohol = a blast and unforgettable birthday party for Tsuna.
> 
> This chapter focus on Tsuna's party instead of Reborn's although it's practically the same party. 
> 
> Warning : Rated T for safety. Not all characters are included in this chapter such as M.M. and the six funeral wraths (except for Bluebell). Might or might not be a failed attempt at writing crack/funny fanfic. Words in Italic are monologue.

Tsuna was currently lying on his bed facing the ceiling. Right now, everyone including himself and his mother was residing in one of the Vongola mansions in Italy. Nono literally gave Tsuna a whole brand new mansion as a present for his 15th birthday.

As he tossed around on his bed, he sighed. His hyper intuition has been nagging him ever since he was on his way to Italy on Vongola private jet. It's not the type that rang danger but it's not something good either. This was one of the moments that he wished his hyper intuition wasn't accurate. He promptly recalled back what happened two days ago.

Flashback

Tsuna was doing his homework when Reborn suddenly came in and kicked his head. Tsuna rubbed his head while staring at Reborn. "Reborn! When will you stop killing my poor brain cells?" Tsuna whined. He sometimes wondered why only he and Dino-san got this special treatment and not Ryohei or Yamamoto.

Ignoring Tsuna's pathetic whine, Reborn said, "Start packing now, Tsuna and cancel whatever plans you have this week. We are going to celebrate our birthday this year with Nono in Italy."

"WHAT! Why? I meant not that I don't want to celebrate my birthday with grandpa but what about kaa-san and the kids? And there's also Gokudera and the rest. I don't think they will be happy not celebrating my birthday together."

"We are going to bring Maman with us to Italy. Bianchi will take care of the kids for her. Your friends can celebrate your birthday later."

"That's not wha-" A bullet passed by just 1 mm from Tsuna's face and thus effectively causing him to swallow down any words that he wanted to say.

"You can't and are not allowed to turn down Nono's invitation. Besides, Maman deserved to a have a break with that idiota. This will be the perfect opportunity for you and your family to strengthen your bonds. We are going to leave at 9 tonight."

Reborn was about to leave the room when he stopped and turned his head around to look at Tsuna. "Ohhh, before I forgot, congrats on getting a mansion of your own. It's your advance birthday gift from Nono."

Tsuna stared and blinked at the now empty doorway for a whole 10 seconds before his brain finally processed Reborn's words. "EEHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 

Tsuna doesn't really get to sleep peacefully throughout the whole 12 hours flight. _Somethings doesn't feel right here._ Well, he got his answer when he reached the mansion with Reborn and his mum.

Standing in front of the mansion were all Tsuna's guardians and friends and Simon famiglia, welcoming him albeit a few of them looked reluctant to do this.

"I thought you said it will only be you, me, Nono, kaa-san and otou-san. Why is everyone here?" Tsuna asked Reborn who was now sitting on top of his head.

"I never say anything about not bringing them here. And I did tell you. Remember, I said this will be the perfect opportunity for you to strengthen your bonds with your family."

"You said family, not famiglia like what you usually said."

"And I thought you are the one who said Family (famiglia) is also family. Everyone is part of your family."

Tsuna sighed. At the same time, he was also happy. He got to celebrate his birthday with all his family members and his friends. Although he idly wondered how Reborn managed to convince Hibari and Mukuro and his gangs to come here and why those two battle maniacs didn't fight each other. He thought that maybe lady luck has finally decided to return to his side after all this time.

Flashback ended

* * *

 

Now that he thought about it, he should have known the reasons why those two didn't fight. That's because that little sadistic devil invited EVERYONE to the party that was due in half an hour from now. That's mean that Hibari and Mukuro got to fight with each other and other strong people in the party that he was 101% sure will turn into a warzone.

Tsuna groaned as he kept thinking about what will definitely happen in the party later. _Why can't I celebrate something without destruction following me just like other normal people did? Maybe, just maybe I still can run away now. I can fly to one of those undiscovered islands that Byakuran kept talking about and hide there for a few days. Screw that party or my birthday. I need to save what remaining of my sanity._

As he was thinking about the possible ways (which is none since Reborn is around) to sneak out from the mansion undetected, his door opened and both Gokudera and Yamamoto came in.

"Yo, Tsuna, ready for the party?" Yamamoto asked and thus indirectly breaking Tsuna's train of thought.

"You baseball idiot! I was the one that supposed to greet Juudaime first!"

"Ohh, hi, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun."

Sensing the slightly tired tone of Tsuna, Gokudera asked. "Are you alright, Juudaime? Are you sick? *gasps* I immediately call an ambulance. Sorry for not noticing it earlier. I'm such a-"

Before Gokudera went to his full self-panic and blaming mode, Tsuna immediately tackled him down onto the bed and locked both his hands above his head so that he couldn't grab his phone and call for ambulance.

"No. I'm not sick. Just a bit…errr….excited?"

"Haha, you didn't think of escaping from your own birthday party, right, Tsuna?"

"Err, no?" Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Hi, Tsuna. Want to go to….." Enma paused and promptly stepped back before closing Tsuna's door. "Sorry for disturbing you guys. I'll wait for you in the hall." He then muttered something along the line 'can't believe', 'too early', 'seme' and 'uke' as he walked down the hallway.

"What's wrong with Enma?" Tsuna tilted his head while Yamamoto shrugged.

"Juu..Juudaime, I don't want to sound rude but how long are we going to stay in…in this position?" Gokudera said with a tinge of blush on his face.

Tsuna blinked and it took him a while to understand what Gokudera meant. He immediately jumped off from his bed. "Hiieee, I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. I didn't realise it. Really sorry. Mou, Yamamoto-kun, you should have told me earlier. No wonder Enma-kun run away. I better explain this to him before he misunderstands this further."

"Tell you what, Tsuna?"

"Just shut up and forget about it, baseball-idiot."

* * *

 

The door to the main hall was crashed down by a certain silverette covered with dirts and mud as the clock struck 12. "Happy birthday, Juudaime!" Gokudera said while running towards Tsuna who was standing with Enma and the rest.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun. Are you okay? I was so worried when Reborn dropped you down the trap door."

"You look like you have a lot of fun to the EXTREME! You should have called me to tag along too, octopus-head!", shouted Ryohei over the noisy hall.

"Haha, Gokudera. You managed to come back just in time for Tsuna's party. Oh, and happy birthday, Tsuna." Yamamoto helpfully removed a small fish (piranha) that still bite onto Gokudera's jacket. (All of them are wearing casual)

"Shut up, turf-top! It's not fun at all, dammit. And you, how the fu* did you come back here before me? I thought you are also being dropped down there." Gokudera pointed a finger at Yamamoto.

"I got lucky, I guess."

Tsuna was about to stop them from fighting when he was dragged onto the stage by Reborn using a big hook attached to a fishing line.

"Gyahahaha. Reborn just caught a fluffy tuna fish! Gyahahaha." Lambo laughed out loud. Somehow, his comment was heard by everyone in the hall despite all those noise and the hall boomed with laughter mainly from Varia and Skull. Even the nice people like Enma, Fuuta, Irie, Yuni and the girls can't help but giggled at the comment.

"I'm not a tuna fish! And I'm not fluffy either!" Unfortunately, the only person who payed attention or listened to him was his storm guardian who was now on the verge of strangling his lightning guardian.

Lambo managed to slip passed Gokudera and ran towards Tsuna for protection. Reborn who was on the stage tripped him over and the 10 year bazooka slipped out from his afro and flied towards Tsuna.

The brunette's only thought that time was _'Please no more finding myself lying in a coffin again. Nothing is worse than that.'_

As the pink smoke cleared away, standing in front of everyone on the stage was the 25 years old Vongola Decimo, who looked exactly like a carbon copy of Primo except for his brown hair and eyes. Most of the people in the hall would have been impressed by how Tsuna has grows in the 10 years' time but instead, everyone has different reaction.

That was because standing there was future Tsuna, with his messier than usual hair, dressed in nothing but a white long-sleeved office shirt that barely covered his crotch with the upper part of the shirt unbuttoned revealing a few red spots on his neck and shoulder.

"Gyahahaha, dame-Tsuna got bitten by mosquitoes on the neck and shoulder." Lambo laughed.

Reborn smirked.

Gokudera fainted on the spot with a nosebleed.

Enma and Dino almost choked on their food. Enma thought, And you told me just now you are not into that kind of relationship, Tsuna-kun.

Irie accidentally spilled his drinks over his laptop and the laptop exploded. He knew he should have hid somewhere so that Byakuran couldn't kidnap him to this party.

Verde and Spanner didn't bother at all with their surrounding since they were too immersed in their own works.

"You should try a kitty outfit, Tsu-chan. You'll look cuter that way~~" Byakuran said while floating upside down beside Bluebell.

Gamma immediately shielded Yuni from the view although it might be a little too late since Yuni was blushing.

Kyoko and Haru immediately closed their eyes with their hands though Haru peeked through the gaps between her fingers and drooled.

_Ah, the power of love~~_. Bianchi thought as she stood on Shamal's body who has passed out either from too much alcohol or the poison in his food or both.

Basil looked shocked. "Sa…Sawada-dono?!"

Lancia took pity of Tsuna somehow.

"You look smexy, kora!" Collonello said and he got hit on his head by an umimpressed Lal.

_I knew this would happen when Reborn-senpai became Tsuna's home tutor_. Skull groaned.

Viper was busy taking pictures of Tsuna. _I wonder how much I can make by selling these._

Fon took a deep breath and sighed before hiding Ipin's spectacles away so that she couldn't see Tsuna clearly. (They were sitting quite far from the stage)

Ipin wondered where her spectacles go. She was sure it was with her a minute ago.

Lussuria cooed at Tsuna.

"Hahaha. The trash got owned."

"VOOI, WHO'S YOUR FU*ING PARTNER?!"

"Are you in the middle of doing a stripping show, tuna fairy?"

"Ushishishishi. The peasant has upgrade to a new level."

Nobody cared about Levi who was still trapped in the maze under the mansion.

"Bo…Bossu" Chrome blushed and being the kind-hearted person she is, she immediately put an illusion of pants on Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu. Didn't know you prefer to celebrate your birthday that way, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I prefer you didn't show up like this in front of Nagi." Mukuro moved to cover Chrome's left eye while at the same time cancelled Chrome's illusion without her realised it.

"Herbivore, for your indecent appearance, I'm going to bite you to death."

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fuuta, Rauji and Kaoru were clueless on the sudden change of the atmosphere.

The only people who were unfazed by Tsuna's appearance and continued to do what they were doing before were the rest of Simon famiglia members, Chikusa, Ken, Bluebell, Nosaru and Tazaru.

Tsuna immediately tried to cover himself up. "Wa….wait a second, guys. It's not what you see. I..I was just about to go shower. Just like Lambo said, those were mosquito bites. It's not like I want to show up here, Mukuro and please don't bite me to death, Kyo-." Tsuna ducked just in time to avoid the shot from Reborn and the chain from Hibari's tonfa.

"You're suck at lying, Tsuna."

"For calling my first name, I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

And thus, Tsuna has to run for his life to avoid the attacks from both Reborn and Hibari, at the same time trying not to bump onto any obstacles created by Mukuro's illusion while the rest ignored them.

"Stop shooting at me, Reborn. Whose fault did you think I'm like th-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was back to his own time again and in his place was the fifteen years old Tsuna, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Yo, otouto. You can't enjoy your party if you hid here," said Dino as he approached Tsuna who was hiding at the corner of the hall, followed by Enma and Yamamoto.

"It's easy for you to say, Dino-san. You are not the one that embarrassed yourself in front of everyone."

"Well, not really everyone. Your mum and dad aren't here. So were Nono and his guardians and-"

"You are not helping at all, Enma-kun. Hmm, at least you are right about kaa-san and tou-san. I don't know how to explain to them if they are here just now."

(Nono, Iemitsu and Nana didn't attend the party because Nana thought that they shouldn't disturb the youngsters having fun. Iemitsu was not jealous at all when Nana hugged Reborn and kissed his cheek as she wished him happy birthday. The door handle that turned into ashes in his hand was so not the sign that he was jealous at the little hitman who smirked at him as he returned his Maman's kiss.)

"Well, look at the bright side; it can't get worse than that, right?", said the ever optimistic Yamamoto.

(And after that day, the sentence 'Nothing is worse than this/ It can't get more worse" or anything similar to those sentences has officially made their way to Tsuna's dictionary of taboo.)

"That's right. Here, I brought cake and drinks for you, Tsuna." Dino handed him a plate of strawberry cake and a glass of orange juice.

It didn't take long to prove that Yamamoto's words were wrong. Not long after Tsuna drank the juice, he began to feel happy and giddy at the same time.

Enma was the one who noticed something was wrong with Tsuna. Before he could ask him what's wrong, he was distracted by Julie who suddenly yelling for helps.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU WOMANIZER!" Adelheid was firing ice shards at Julie who tried to flirt with a few maids that were bringing new dishes into the hall. Judging from her slightly flushed face, she was drunk. And poor Julie was trying to run away from her.

"Herbivore, for drinking alcohol although you are still underage, I'll bite you to death." Hibari kicked Julie who was blocking his way and charged towards Adelheid with tonfa in his hands.

"Shut up, birdie prefect. I'm trying to teach that guy a lesson. Don't get in my way!" Adelheid blocked his attack using her metal fan.

Julie crashed onto Colonello who was running away from a pissed off Lal Mirch, who apparently also drunk. "What the he* did I do, kora?"

"Hhiieee! Who give Adel alcohol? This is bad. We gotta hide, Tsuna-kun." Enma quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand to run but stopped when he heard Tsuna giggled.

"Tsuna?"

"Awww, don't be ridiculous, Enma-kun. They are just playing. Now, did you see my cute little home tutor? I want to tell him something."

Enma immediately stepped back and pushed Tsuna towards Dino who stared at Tsuna as though the brunette grew two heads. He didn't need the demonic intuition of his best friend to know that something really bad will happen in the next few minutes. The Simon don quickly scampered towards the door and left Dino to deal with Tsuna.

Apparently, Enma was not the only one who left the party and went back to the room in the east wing of the mansion. Irie, who was almost killed by Adel's ice shards, decided that his life would be in danger if he stayed any longer. He tried to drag Spanner along but failed since the blonde refused to bulge from his seat. Rauji and Kaoru ushered Lambo and Fuuta back to their room after he saw Adel losing control of her temper. Gamma, sensing the situation was getting out of control, persuaded Yuni and the girls (Bluebell, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Ipin) to go and take this chance to have their so-called girl night since it's rare for them to be together.

"Ne, Dino-san, where's Reborn? I want to wish him happy birthday properly. Let's go together~~ " Tsuna chirped and smiled.

Dino tried to run away but he tripped over his foot again for the umpteenth time that night and knocked himself out. He was never so thankful for his clumsiness up till now.

"Awww, Dino-san. You're such a bad big brother for sleeping here and ignoring me. Oh well, I guess I'll go by myself then~"

It didn't take long for Tsuna to find the ex- sun arcobaleno who was sitting with Fon, Skull, Viper and Verde who came to ask something.

"Ne, Reborn, can you look here for a second? I have something to tell you."

"What is-" Reborn couldn't finish his sentence when Tsuna kissed him. On his lips. In front of the little group of ex-arcobaleno.

"Happy birthday, Reborn. Did I ever tell you how cute you are~~~" Tsuna pat his tutor's head.

"That was golden, kora!" Colonello who was being tied onto the chandelier upside down by Lal a minute ago, laughed as he saw the scene. At the same time, he was swinging around to avoid the knives from Belfegor who treated him as a piñata.

Skull laughed till he fell from his seat while Verde chuckled when he saw the rare surprise look on Reborn's face. Viper secretly took photos for blackmail purpose while Fon blushed at the scene as he subconsciously imagined Reborn in his adult form being kissed by Tsuna.

Reborn froze for an exactly three seconds which in that time, Tsuna has disappeared to somewhere else. And once Reborn recovered, he immediately started on his newest self-appointed mission, which was killing all the witnesses. Good thing he only has to chase down five targets. Or else he would have to waste his time finding a large space to bury all those bodies. _Dame-Tsuna, hope you'll enjoy your 'tutoring' session once we got back to Japan._

Meanwhile, Tsuna moved on to his next target. Mukuro was enjoying his chocolate lava cake when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Tsuna smiled at him.

_Hmmm, that's weird. What's he up to?_ Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Kufufufu, did the birthday boy want to offer his body for me to take over?"

"Nope. But, I got something better for you. Here, a strawberry pie." Tsuna smacked the said pie onto Mukuro's face. He then scraped some of the pie using his finger and licked it before scrunching his face up. "Pineapple mixed with strawberry pie is a bad combo. Taste weird." He said in a deadpan manner.

Ken who was squatting down near Mukuro was torn between bursting into laughter and defending his Mukuro-sama.

_Oya oya. The one time I try to be nice and not wrecking this party and you did this to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Mukuro's veins popped up on his face and he tried to smack a plate of pasta onto Tsuna who jumped sideways to avoid it.

Gokudera, who has woken up, saw Mukuro tried to 'attack' his precious Juudaime. He immediately aimed a plate of pizza at Mukuro, but the pizza landed on Ken. Ken changed into his king kong channel and threw a basket of fruits at Gokudera but ended up hitting Nosaru and Tazaru instead, who in turned accidentally hit Squalo and Bel with plates of risotto. And, thus this started an extreme food fight as quoted by Ryohei with Fran helpfully supplied everyone with illusionary foods and fruit bombs using Verde's equipment.

Tsuna, unawared of the food war that he caused, proceeded to find his next victim, Xanxus, who sat by the table which was full of steaks and liquor. On his way, he passed through Lal and Adel who bonded over and talked about their idiot flirty boyfriends with Bianchi as their love advisor and also Basil who was knocked down by one of Yamamoto's fast balls (apple).

"Xanxus, why are you alone here? Did you not enjoy the party?" Tsuna made a sad puppy face as he stood in front of Xanxus.

"What the f* did you want, trash?"

"Nothing. Just want you to know that I always love you despite how harsh you are to me. Want a hug?" Tsuna spread out his arms in an attempt to hug the Varia boss who wore a WTF expression on his face.

"F* OFF, TRASH. YOU ARE COMPLETELY WASTED!" Xanxus threw a bottle of liquor towards Tsuna who avoided it.

"You're so mean, Xanxus-chan. " Tsuna left with crocodile tears on his eyes. But once he put quite some distance between him and Xanxus, he turned his head around and said "But, I still love you~~" and promptly send a flying kiss towards the enraged boss of Varia who tried to shoot him down but couldn't since his head got hit by a watermelon bomb by someone.

Fortunately, before Tsuna could move to his next target, someone knocked him down from behind and piggyback him back to his own bedroom without anyone noticed. "….. I think it's time for you to go to bed now before you make everyone chasing after your blood tomorrow. Seriously, you are such a troublesome brat…"

* * *

 

Two people were sitting on the bean bag chairs that were hovering near the covings. One was eating a cake with marshmallow as toppings while the other was holding a camcorder.

"You are going to be so dead when tuna fairy found out you are the one that spiked his drinks." Fran said as he was busy recording the whole chaos while creating more fruit bombs everywhere.

"Nope. See here." Byakuran took out a small card from his pocket and pointed at the sentence. 'Feel free to enliven Tsuna's party by any means.' With the words Tsuna's party bolded and highlighted with orange colour. Apparently, that was the invitation card that Reborn sent to everyone. "Even if I do, you are going down with me, Fran-chan since you are the one that help me~~" Byakuran added as he tried to aim a pineapple bomb at a certain skylark who got dragged into the food war by Ryohei.


	2. Extra: Happy birthday. Tsuna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the extra for previous chapter.

Tsuna groaned as he woke up with a massive headache. _Oh God, my head. This is even worse than getting hit by Leon one tonne hammer. What the heck has happened yesterday?_

As though those words were a magic spells, event of what happened eight hours ago began to play in his mind. Tsuna's face grew paler.

_I'm going to die in the most painful way in this universe._

Sensing his owner's depressed feelings, Natsu jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and rubbed his face against him in an attempt to cheer him out. "Gaoo~~"

Tsuna sniffed. "Natsu, why didn't you stop me-"

His words were cut off by the sound of his buzzing phone. He checked the incoming message and noticed that he only has ten more minutes to prepare himself. He was going to have lunch with both his parents later. It was in that moment that he noticed he was not in his own bedroom.

 _Ehh, attic? Who bring me here?_ As he turned towards his left, he spotted a bottle of ginger tea to ease his hangover and a clean set of clothes for him to change into at the corner of the attic. A blurred image flashed through his mind. _That guy…. No wonder I still haven't been killed by those three._ He smiled.

* * *

 

It has been years since he celebrated his birthday with his father. Oh wait, actually, he's not even sure whether his father has celebrated his birthday before. For all he knew, this could be the first time he celebrating his birthday with the CEDEF boss.

They were celebrating his birthday in a restaurant by the beach. Nono was with them, wearing a Hawaii shirt with a beige coloured short. He looked nothing like a mafia boss. He was just an old man celebrating his grandson's birthday.

Tsuna would have enjoyed this rare family time if it weren't for Iemitsu who kept bragging to every passer-by about his cute little tuna fish. Things got much more embarrassed when that blond idiot invited a group of clowns and performers to entertain his son.

Tsuna face-palmed. At least, now he knew where his stupidity came from. _For God's sake, I'm sixteen years old now. Not a six years old boy._ He didn't really enjoy the performances either.

Or so he thought. He saw the little marble first when he was sipping his drinks. It rolled towards the groups of clowns out of nowhere and none of them noticed it. One of the clowns stepped on it and slipped and accidentally dragged his partner who was balancing a birthday cake on a monocycle. The said clown lost his balance and the cake ended up on Iemitsu's head who was too busy gazing at his beloved wife to notice the cake coming.

Tsuna laughed hard. So, this is the compensation from the lady luck who abandoned me yesterday. _Now, this is what I called a good show._ Timoteo just shook his head in amusement as he saw Nana cleaned Iemitsu up like a mother did to her child.

* * *

 

Tsuna stared at his watches. _Ohh, it's already 7 P.M. Time sure fly fast when you are sight-seeing huh?_ He has been walking around Venice with Timoteo after lunch as he wanted to let his mother to spend more time with his father before that idiot blond was back to his work again tomorrow. Plus, he wished to know more about his grandpa. They never really spend time together to know each other better.

"Thank you, grandpa. For willing to take your time off to celebrate my birthday with me. But I have to go now."

"Don't need to thanks me. It's normal for a grandpa to spend some time alone with his grandson. I should be the one to thank you for willing to spend time with an old man like me and listen to my old stories. Take care, Tsuna."

"You too, grandpa." Tsuna bowed and said his goodbye before going to a deserted alley to enter HDWM and fly off to his next meeting place.

* * *

 

 _Hmm, that's weird. I'm pretty sure Yuni asked me to come here._ Tsuna looked around the top of the hill not far away from the Giglio Nero mansion. Just when he was about to call Yuni, Natsu came out of its own and ran towards the other side of the hill.

"Wait up, Natsu. Where are you heading to?"

"Gaoo~~" Natsu turned to look at Tsuna and prompted him to just follow it which Tsuna did just that.

Tsuna saw someone picked Natsu up and patted it. Oh, it just G. Wait. G!? He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Standing on the open space were Giotto and the rest of the first generation guardians except for Daemon. "No way. H-how?" He stuttered a bit.

"Come on, Tsuna. Let's sit down with the others first and enjoy Asari's songs." Giotto gently pulled his just turned 16 years old descendant towards the 2m x 2m picnic cloth that lied on the grass.

Right after Asari finished his song, Lampo and Knuckle shot the confetti around. Followed by everyone wishing Tsuna happy birthday. Including Alaude, although all he did was ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Thanks for the wish, everyone. I'm curious now. How did you guys managed to exist in this corporeal form?" Tsuna said while poking Giotto's arm. "And without the glowing that you guys emit like last time. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you guys are real human instead of wills."

Giotto chuckled. "We asked Talbot and Yuni's help. Although we only can exist in this form for roughly 10 hours."

"But, Yuni is no longer a sky arcobaleno."

"Well, once you are a part of Trinisette, you will always be a part of it despite a former one. Just like me and everyone else here. Besides, the upgraded-"

"Enough of the talking already. Ore-sama is starving. Let's start eating already. I haven't eaten for like 400 years." Lampo complained.

"Starving? You did nothing to help with the cooking this afternoon. And you ate a whole pizza 3 hours ago. Don't think I didn't notice that." G bonked Lampo's head.

"But, Alaude started eating already! Look!" Lampo pointed at the first generation cloud guardian.

"Hmph. I'm just taking the food out of the baskets. Not eating."

"God doesn't like people who lie, Alaude," said Knuckle as he dodged a few flying handcuffs while helping Asari arranged the food at the same time.

"We can always talk while enjoying the food. So, ya, let's eat now." Tsuna laughed nervously. But, before he could start eating, Giotto stopped him with a serious face.

"Tsuna, just spit those food out if it taste bad or weird. After all, G hasn't cook for almost 400 years." He half-whispered to Tsuna.

"Oii, I can hear that, you ungrateful boss! You both have the demonic intuition to know whether the food is safe or not." shouted G.

"HYPER intuition doesn't work on a best friend who tried to poison you with a badly cooked food." Giotto retorted back.

"It's just an accident that time. And it's partly your fault-"

"It's delicious, G-san. I didn't know you were good in cooking," said Tsuna.

"G is the best cook in our family." Asari complimented.

"Mama G is very good in household chores too," added Lampo as he ate the whole pie.

"Call me that again and I blow you into pieces."

While G and Lampo kept bickering with Asari as the mediator, the rest of them continued to eat and chatter among themselves. Although it's pretty much a one-sided chat between Knuckle and Alaude.

"Ne, Giotto-san, would you mind if I…errr…. call you….dad?" Tsuna asked in a soft voice.

Giotto's eyes widen slightly and soften. "Of course I don't mind, Tsuna."

"Then, please take care of me from now onwards, dad!"

"Silly, I will always stay by your side no matter what." Giotto patted Tsuna's head affectionately.

"Both of you can pass as father and son pair anyway. With your appearance and attitude and everything." Asari added.

"I don't think dad and I are really that similar tho. I mean, dad is so smart and calm and cool, *sigh* unlike me who barely pass my Math test."

"You just know and hear all his goody boss acts, Tsuna. He's actually an idiot reckless fool when he is not in his boss mode," complained G.

"You're hurting my feelings, mama G. How could you tarnish my image in front of my kid?" Crocodile tears coming out from Giotto's eyes and he promptly got hit by a slipper by G.

"Maa maa. Calm down, G. For me, Giotto is just a hyperactive childish adult instead of an idiot reckless fool."

"That's not really helping, Asari." Giotto whined.

Tsuna laughed watching the first generation antic. So, this is how their daily life goes when no serious stuff is going on. "You know, I wish my guardians are mild like you guys."

"Hahahaha. You should have seen how Alaude act when he was young. He's more bloodthirsty than your cloud guardian especially when Daemon is around," said Knuckle.

Another handcuff flied passed Knuckle. "Shut up."

"Too bad Daemon didn't come with us today," said Asari as he drank his tea.

"Che, who need that melon head around?" G snorted at the idea. Giotto and Tsuna didn't say anything about it. But, both of them knew.

"But, Knuckle-san, at least during your time, they didn't have box weapons around. If things continued like this, I won't even be surprised if Vongola gone bankrupt before I can restore it to its original purpose."

"I can teach you how to hack account if you want. I have been watching Ganauche hacking enemies' accounts for so long till I want to puke." Lampo who has been staying silent for a while suggested.

"NO! Are you insane? Trying to corrupt my son of all people." Giotto who took his new role too seriously immediately closed Tsuna's ears with his hands.

"Lampo, God will not forgive you if you tried to corrupt an innocent mind."

G face-palmed. "We are in a mafia world. And Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo. It won't hurt him to learn hacking!" He resisted himself from letting out a string of profanities as the three ancient people looked at him and Lampo like the two of them just committed some sort of unforgivable crime. Asari just laughed and continued to enjoy his tea with Tsuna who sweat-dropped at his dad's overprotectiveness.

* * *

 

It has just past midnight and Giotto and the rest have gone back into the rings. But, Tsuna was still at the hill, leaning under the tree where he and the first generation hanging out just now. He saw no one but he was sure that person was leaning on the opposite side of the tree. "Thanks for helping me yesterday. Although I did appreciate it more if you helped me earlier." He said in a soft yet grateful voice.

"Nufufufufu. As usual, I hate the hyper intuition of yours. And don't get cocky, Decimo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now. This chapter and the previous one serve as omake/extra for The Marshmallow’s Sunny Sky fanfic (ch.7). You can just read the ch.7 without reading the whole fanfic.


	3. Happy birthday, Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not related to the previous 2 chapters. Take place after the arcobaleno representative battle.  
> Not really about Reborn's birthday tho.

Tsuna has woken up in a lot of ways- thanks to a certain sadistic devil that share the same room with him, but this is the first time he woke up with a large piece of post-it note stuck onto his face.

He removed the piece of note and read it. Written on the note was Reborn’s elegant scrawling. ‘ _Merge them._ ’

Tsuna smacked his own head. _I knew that guy gonna explode sooner or later but today? On his birthday itself? Are you kidding me? People going to kill me for cancelling the party today._ Tsuna groaned before reaching for his phone to call Gokudera.

“Sorry to disturb you this early, Hayato, but can you help telling everyone that today’s party is cancelled? We are merging the two parties together this year.”  
“Alright, Juudaime. I’ll get it done right away but what happened?”

“Reborn is missing. I think he finally ‘explodes’. But, don’t worry. I have a pretty good idea where he is right now.”

Tsuna stared at the sky from his window. He knew he should have asked Irie or Spanner to double check the antidote that Verde created last month. The little scientist has managed to create pills that allow to them to grow to their adult size after a year of research, all the six ex-arcobaleno, including Verde himself doesn’t know that it have a side-effect until two weeks ago.

All of them couldn’t control their emotions and they became hyper sensitive to almost everything. Heck, Colonello was crying because he accidentally squashed a few ants. Tsuna shook his head. He didn’t want to recall further what happened. It was an absolute nightmare.

Only Reborn was normal out of all the six arcobaleno that took the pill. Until yesterday that is.

 _Well, I better start going now if I want to be back here by tonight._ Tsuna thought.

 

* * *

  
Reborn stared at the cottage in front of him. It has been years since he last visited this place. He entered the cottage and was amazed by how the cottage, where the arcobaleno used to live together before the curse, was still in a good condition despite no one taking care of it now.

A sudden wave of nostalgia washed over him as he walked passed each room. _Damn, maybe, it’s a wrong idea to come here._

But, this was probably one of the very few places that could calm himself down. After all, this was the very first place that he considered his home. This place held a lot of memories to him. And more importantly, this was the place where he spend the most time with Luce, the first person who see through the barrier that he put around himself and melted the ice that surrounded his heart.

(The ice kind of came back after he was cursed and Tsuna was the one who melted the ice this time ^^)

He stopped in front of the room that used to be his and let himself strolled down the memory lane as he opened the door.

* * *

  
It was their third mission this time but it was the first without Luce joined them. The mission was a success although they messed up along the way and came back with scratches and bruises all over them. Reborn came back with a deep gash on his right shoulder. And Luce was not happy about that.

All the six of them (including Colonello) except for Reborn got flicked on their forehead and given a silent treatment as she treated their wounds.

It was scary when their ever cheerful smiling sky was so quiet. The silent treatment stopped the moment Skull took the first step to apologise and admit his mistake. Followed by everyone else, except for a certain hitman who has locked himself in his room straight after he came back from the mission.

Although locking oneself inside the room was useless, because Luce has the keys to everyone’s room.

Reborn, who was sitting by the window sill, tried to ignore Luce who has taken a seat in front of him. But, Luce’s intense glaring was getting on his nerve.  
“What?” Reborn mumbled while still avoiding any eye contact with Luce.

Luce kept glaring at Reborn.

Finally, no longer able stand the glare, Reborn turned to look at Luce. “The mission was a success. So, why are you so angry?”

She redirected her gaze towards Reborn’s right shoulder.

“Those wounds are normal in my profession. It’s not-”

The hitman’s words were cut off by a flick on his forehead.

“Stubbornness and that stupid pride of yours will cause you your life one day.” And then, her gaze softens. “You’re not longer alone, you know. Don’t try to do everything by yourself.”

Reborn was surprised. He never got flicked at the forehead nor does he got scolded by anyone. The woman in front of him was the first one to get mad at him when he made mistakes and the first one who genuinely care for him, just like a mother did to her children or a sister did to her younger brother.

For the first time in his life, he got to enjoy the so called family warmth.

As Luce tended his wounds, he muttered out in an almost inaudible voice. “Mi dispiace…e.. grazie. (I’m sorry…and.. thank you)”

* * *

 

“Here. I baked these especially for you.” Luce placed a small tray of espresso-flavoured cookies in front of Reborn.

“Why so sudden? I thought you only baked during the weekends.”

“It’s a sorry cookie. It’s partly my fault everyone messed up yesterday.”

“Does it meant everyone get these?” Reborn asked as he took a bite of the cookies.

“Yes, but everyone got different flavour.”

“You’re going to ruin all the other baked goods outside for me. Just what did you put into the cookies?” Reborn said absent-mindedly.

Luce smiled. “It’s simple. I just follow the recipe and put my feelings into it.”

“Hmph.”  
  
“If you like these so much, I can give you the recipe and you can try bake these yourself.” Luce suggested.  
  
Before Reborn could answer, someone interrupted them.  
  
“Bwahahaha, Reborn…baking? Hahahahaha…… I can’t…..Reborn wearing an apron….Hahahaha…. That will be damn-”  
  
**-BANG-**  
  
A bullet whizzed pass his blonde hair and embedded itself into the wooden wall.  
  
“Whoops, my hand slipped,” said Reborn as he mentally dared Colonello to finish his sentence.  
  
“Did you see that, Luce? He tried to kill me, kora.”  
  
“I don’t need to ‘try’. If I want to kill you, you wouldn’t have been standing here now spluttering nonsense.”  
  
“See that, kora? My life is in danger.” Colonello immediately hide behind Luce.  
  
Luce smiled. “Reborn, lower your gun or no more cookies for you for the rest of the months. Same goes for you, Colonello, if you didn’t stop provoking Reborn.”  
  


* * *

  
“What’re you doing here, Tsuna?” Reborn spoke without turning to look at the newcomer.  
“Awww, here I thought I can surprise you.”  
  
“You haven’t answered my question.”  
  
“I’m here to celebrate your birthday, of course. Don’t you think it’s sad to spend one’s birthday alone in a cottage in the middle of the fore-”  
  
“I thought I told you that I’ll celebrate mine together with yours tomorrow.” Reborn cut off Tsuna’s words.  
  
Tsuna sighed. He knew it. Reborn was in his depressing mood. Tsuna went to sit by Reborn’s side on the railing. He put a small package on Reborn’s hand. “Here’s your present from me and Yuni.” I hope this will work. Never thought I will say this but I miss the usual Reborn.  
  
Reborn untied the yellow ribbon that wrapped around the little present box and opened it. The air surrounding them instantly filled with his favourite coffer aroma. Inside the box were expresso-flavoured cookies in fedora shape. He took a bite of the cookie. His eyes widened slightly.

  
A few hours earlier

  
“Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Yuni.” Tsuna clasped both his hand together as he entered the Giglio Nero mansion.  
  
“There’s not need to be sorry about. You’re always welcomed here anytime. More importantly, are you sure you don’t want to take a rest first? Or my help? After all, you did fly all the way here from Japan on your own.”  
  
Tsuna waved his hand around. “Well, this is nothing compared to the tor-training that Reborn put me through. And you already have been a great help by providing the recipe and ingredients for me.”  
  
“Plus, being electrocuted by Gamma-san is not part of my birthday wish this year.” Tsuna muttered out while avoiding eye contact with the ex-sky arcobaleno.  
“You know about that little accident?” Yuni gasped.  
  
“Errr, I might or might not have heard it from Byakuran. And I don’t think blowing up three quarter of the kitchen while you are preparing a soup is considered a little accident.” The brunette continued to look everywhere except at the girl who was standing in front of him.  
  
Yuni pouted. “It is little compared to the damage your storm guardian did when he cooked, Tsuna-san. I still can’t believe Gamma and the rest banned me from entering the kitchen.”  
  
Tsuna sweat-dropped. I’m not quite sure Gamma and the rest can handle another heart attack. “Maa, I’m sure they’ll lift the ban sooner or later. I think. I’ll bake something for you later as compensation.” The 17 years old Vongola don patted her shoulder and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

  
“Sorry if it tastes bad. The recipe that Yuni gave is a bit blurred here and there and I just-”  
  
“A bit burnt but it tastes good.” It’s nowhere nears Luce’s cookies but the feelings it gives out…it’s the same. _Calm and warmth. Family warmth. Does all the Skys’ cookies taste like this too?_ His lips curved up slightly even without his consent.  
  
Tsuna blinked once. Twice. Did Reborn just smile and give me a compliment? Am I dreaming again? Or is this Reborn a fake one? I knew it. Real Reborn won’t be affected by the pill’s side effect.  
  
“I’m not sure how I should feel about the fact that you’re dreaming about me, dame-Tsuna.” Reborn tied back the present and put it down beside him. “But, I’m definitely offended that you doubt about my authenticity. You really miss the taste of my bullet, isn’t it?” The hitman cocked his Leon gun at the said brunette.  
  
“Errr, no?” Tsuna immediately fly off in a split second.  
  
“You’re hundred years too early to run away from me.” The hitman chased after Tsuna and fired a barrage of bullets at him.  
  
“Now, that’s the Reborn I know and lov-”  
  
Tsuna’s hair was chipped by the bullets. “Hieee, my hair!” Tsuna turned to face Reborn while checking his hair with one hand “Hey, you almost destroy my hair!”  
  
“I’m just merely restyling it for your birthday tomorrow.”

 

* * *

  
It was already late in the evening when both Tsuna and Reborn ended their little tag game and returned back to the cottage. As both of them sat back on the railings at the veranda and enjoying the sunset, Tsuna spoke. “Feeling better now?”  
  
Reborn hummed.  
  
“You know, it does you no good for bottling up your feelings like that. You have everyone by your side. And more importantly, you have me by your side. You can always talk to me if you don’t want to talk to others. That’s what family are for,” said Tsuna.  
  
“Since when do you become this smart to teach your own tutor?”  
  
Tsuna chuckled slightly followed by a yawn. “I don’t know either. By the way, Reborn?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Buon compleanno. (Happy birthday)” With that, Tsuna slumped onto Reborn’s shouder and dozed off.  
-  
-  
-  
BONUS  
  
When Tsuna saw Reborn carried a plastic bag full of eggs and flour through his window, he immediately fled to the safest place on earth.  
Yuni’s mansion.  
  
“What are you doing here, Tsu-chan? I thought Japan didn’t have holiday today.” Byakuran asked.  
  
“Reborn is going to bake today.”  
  
Byakuran tilted his head in confusion. “So, what’s wrong with that?”  
  
“What’s wrong, you ask? Yamamoto ended up in hospital for three days after he ate Reborn’s first batch of cookies. Same goes for Dino-san.” Tsuna frantically waved both his hands around.  
  
Byakuran fell down from his chair and laughed hard.  
  
“I’m sure Uncle Reborn will improve.”  
  
“I’m going to come here every time until I’m sure his cookies are perfectly safe. More importantly, why are you here, Byakuran?”  
  
The marshmallow addict sat up straight on the floor and grinned. “Why? Escaping my paperworks of course.”  
  
“I thought Kikyo does _all_ your paperworks.”  
  
“Not all.”  
  
“Very funny, Byakuran. Very funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I want this to be R27 or father-son relationship. So, it’s up to you, readers to determine the relationship between Reborn and Tsuna.  
> Just a question here. I’m planning to write a birthday fic on Mammon, so did you prefer Mammon as girl or guy?  
> Next chapter: Bermuda’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. I'll just have the urge to write a drunken Tsuna where he acts childish and pranks other people. Ohh, just to tell you, the whole party was held from 10 pm (13th October) till 2 or 3 am (14th Oct). 10 pm to 12 am was considered as Reborn's birthday party and the time after that belongs to Tsuna's. And hence explained why the chaos only start after 12 am since Reborn will kill anyone who dare destroy his party.
> 
> The trap door things was Reborn's punishment to those who fail to do performance for him. Might write an extra for this if I have more idea.


End file.
